


Frottage In The Workplace

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Five Acts, Gen, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene often has a starring role in Sam's fantasies these days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frottage In The Workplace

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Frottage In The Workplace  
> Character: Sam Tyler  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17  
> Summary: Gene often has a starring role in Sam's fantasies these days.  
> Notes: Written for Five Acts for the pairing Sam/Gene and the act Masturbation (solo or as performance)  
> Kink: Masturbation  
> Disclaimer: Life on Mars is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Sam is making dinner when he starts thinking about _him_ , DCI Gene Hunt, a man with more machismo that one bloke should have. He ought not to be thinking about the Guv like this but the heart wants what it wants or more truthfully the cock. In this case it's a lot more lust than love. Personal space is a foreign concept to Gene and today Sam had found himself pushed up against a wall no less than three times, with crude threats being hissed in his ear. He wouldn't mind a few lewd threats instead, in fact when he does have a wank pushy possessive Gene is almost always a feature.

Sam finishes the prep and sticks his pie in the oven. Twenty minutes should be plenty of time for the mash to crisp nicely. He washes his hands, unbuttons his shirt and opens his trousers. He crosses to his bed in a matter of seconds, so small is his home that time and taste forgot. Lying back on the narrow bed he closes his eyes so he can picture the Guv more easily. He pinches his nipple, something that Gene would probably relish doing harshly though hardly for the same effect that Sam's doing it. He recalls the scent of Brut and smell of alcohol when the Guv had been crowding him earlier, close enough that Sam could feel the breath on his face as Gene ranted about Sam's lenient treatment of a suspect.

Gene is very much hands on with prisoners, despite Sam's best efforts. He'll grab them, shove them into a chair or into a cell and Sam likes to imagine Gene being that rough with him. Sam bends his knees, plants his feet on the bed and raises his arse so he can take his cords and underwear off. He shoves them down past his knees, far enough for his purposes. Settling again he grips his cock and closes his eyes. In his mind he's with Gene, being shoved against the wall for a kiss and then pushed onto the bed. Gene would hold him down, probably pin his hands above his head and threaten to cuff him. Sam strokes his cock as he pictures Gene dangling his cuffs above him with that smirk on his face. In this scenario tough rough guy Gene would welcome Sam's kiss, be tender with him for a moment.

He alternates between his nipples, pinching and scraping. His nails are a little short for the sensation he wants. What he wouldn't give to stroll into an Ann Summers and buy a pair of nipple clamps. In this time he makes do with clothes pegs but he's not about to get up for them now. He should really keep some by the bed, but with Gene's stance on personal space and privacy being the same his door is likely to be kicked in at a moment's notice. For all his faults Gene is a good cop, he'd definitely notice and ask. Sam doesn't have time for fingers or anything beyond a quick wank so he thinks of his favourite fantasy, the one where Gene bends him over the desk at work and fucks him hard. As he strokes he can almost hear the Guv calling him names, telling him how filthy he looks and how he makes Gene take stupid risks at work cos Gene just has to have him. It's far from the truth but Gene doesn't practically engage in frottage with anyone else in the station.

Sam thinks about the desk pressing into him, Gene's hand on the back of his neck, hard thrusts that would make him moan, Gene's other hand on his hip gripping so tightly. His strokes get faster as he imagines Gene telling him to touch himself, to come for him. He's barely aware of the time as his strokes get faster. He spreads his legs a little so he can touch his balls and presses that sensitive spot under the head of his cock. He's so horny that dinner could burn for all he cares. This being a fantasy, he gets to come for Gene in that grubby office while simultaneously coming on his hand and his horrible beige sheet. Sam laughs and wipes his hand on the sheet. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he fixes his clothes and pulls the sheet off the bed. He washes his hands again and rescues his pie from the oven. As he eats, the crumpled up sheet catches his eye and he smiles. That's three sheets dirtied this week by Gene's up close and personal management style.


End file.
